


Baby

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Oral sex mention, Other, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Semi-Public Sex, also victor is a sorta friend but he doesnt like to get involved, belch is just...there...PER USUAL, cant even call him a boyfriend, controlling boyfriend, henry doesnt gaf, like controlling dude in your life, patrick is a bad person, they all ignore/excuse his behavior bc "thats patrick"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Patrick the world shittiest boyfriend (???) loves to ruin your life and and sense of happiness that comes your way





	1. Chapter 1

Staring at the clock, you impatiently tapped your foot. Hoping, waiting for it to turn 12:30 so you can run out for lunch. You need a head start if you were going to avoid him.

 

Even just thinking about his name sent shivers up your spine. The image of his spindly fingers running up your back reminded you of spiders creeping up walls. Not an angelic sight. But you were his, at least that’s what he said. Being Patrick’s… whatever you two are… makes your life complicated and exhausting. Sometimes a break from him is needed, and sometimes tends to be always. 

 

The bell rang, and you hurriedly shoved your various books and supplies into your bag, which was then hastily slung over your back as you bolted out the door.

 

You had almost reached your escape to the steel handled doors of the front exit when a voice called out for you. However it was a female voice, and you released the tense feeling that went through your body.

“(Y/n), (y/n)! What’s the rush?” The girl’s dark locks danced around her shoulders as she bounced towards you. Her face looked vaguely familiar, but you couldn’t put a name to the face.  Maybe it started with an H or a B. “I’m Bess, we have math together,” ah, that’s where you saw her before, she always based back tests or papers during class. “A couple of us from the class put together a little study group, just to prepare for the upcoming final,” That actually sounds nice. But, of course a good thing was ruined by him. You felt the presence of his hand above your shoulder before it actually landed.

 

“Baby, I’ve been looking for you.” His use of the pet name made you freeze up, and as he loomed over you, the ability to speak was lost. “She can’t come to study with you Beth, she’s busy with me.” The girl considered defending you, but realized fighting against Patrick was futile. She sent you a sympathetic smile and ducked back and out of the way; her feet moved swiftly towards the lunch room. The grip on your shoulder tightened. “C’mon, let’s head out”

 

* * *

 

The harsh winter winds whipped your faces, as Patrick rushed you to Belch’s car. The rest of the boys were waiting there, obviously annoyed with having to wait so long. Carefully stepping over Henry, you made your way to the back seat and plopped next to Victor. The blonde shot a bored smile, but you knew he meant the best. Looking forward, you could see Patrick being not so careful, and what looked to be a very purposeful step on Henry’s lap. A string of “fuck fuck FUCK, watch yourself Hockstetter” filled the car and you couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh along with Victor.

 

As Patrick plopped next to you, his hand moved to your jaw, tilting it so you locked eyes. “Hm... What’s so funny baby. Just a moment ago you’re avoiding me, and now you can joke with my friends,” the slightly relaxed atmosphere was instantly killed by his words, and him pulling you closer to him. Well you were close enough already - the trans am didn’t allow for much room and with three people in the back, thighs touched - but Patrick wanted you closer of course. He leaned down, softly nipping at your neck. It was common for him to do stuff like that, yell at you then throw some affection your way. You could feel the car rumble to life and pull out of the parking lot; Metallica flowed softly throughout the car, and the two in the front were wrapped up in their own conversation, completely ignoring the assault on your neck and the interrogation in the backseat, and Victor couldn’t or just didn’t care enough to get involved. 

 

“Wasn’t ignoring you, just wanted to be on my own today, that’s all,” You could feel him nipping harder, then swiftly kissing, then full on biting; you knew there was no stopping him once he got to this point, you just have to let him have his way. Hopefully the biting will calm him down, let him see clearly. 

 

“You know that’s not an option baby,” there he goes again with that damn pet name. A hand gripped your thigh, and slowly moved up and down. The grip became tighter, and he moved your leg so it was somewhat on his, bring you even closer. Somehow he leaned in more and whispered “Don’t fuck with me (Y/n), you know I won’t hesitate to hurt you, in ways you can’t even imagine.” he patted your leg twice and scooted it so it was away from him, and your thighs sat pressed close together. 

 

The car stopped, looking out the window you realized that it was parked in a vacant junkyard. Places like this are jungle gyms to these boys, and as they all jumped out of the car to go fuck around, you decided it was as good time as ever to start on your lunch. But two sharp knocks on the glass next to you brought you out of your wishful thinking.

  
“Get the fuck out. Now.” Patrick’s face looked calm, almost playful, but with his words you knew he wasn’t going to be kind. Quickly, you hopped over the seat and out of the car, so you wouldn’t anger him further. The cold bit you like he did, and it pierced the little bites on your neck too. 

He grabbed your hand tight and pulled you away from everyone else, and by an area littered with damaged cars. Harsh and rushed kisses were placed on your lips, and he shoved you against a car. Putting his mouth back on you, you could feel his tongue slide in, and sloppily explore your mouth. He pulled off again, this time to litter your neck with little kisses, and an occasional lick. His hands explored your lower half with little regard as to where he was touching. They soon landed on your ass, where he found a permanent grip on. “C’mon baby, you know what to do,” he smiled before pushing you down and undoing his belt.

  
  



	2. Be My Baby

_ He grabbed your hand tight and pulled you away from everyone else, and by an area littered with damaged cars. Harsh and rushed kisses were placed on your lips, and he shoved you against a car. Putting his mouth back on you, you could feel his tongue slide in, and sloppily explore your mouth. He pulled off again, this time to litter your neck with little kisses, and an occasional lick. His hands explored your lower half with little regard as to where he was touching. They soon landed on your ass, where he found a permanent grip on. “C’mon baby, you know what to do,” he smiled before pushing you down and undoing his belt. _

The gravel and small ground pieces of scrap metal dug into your knees, and dirtied your jeans. The two ends of the belt loop hung languidly in front of your face, and the half undone zipper sat square in your vision. The sound of the other boys throwing rocks and pushing each other echoed off the sound of half crushed cars. 

“Baby, what’s takin’ so long, you forget how to do it or something? Do I gotta show you how again,” his voice was stern, but level. He wasn’t mad yet. Moving your hands up and undoing the rest of the zipper; you were met with the familiar sight of red checkered boxers with little buttons on the front. Patrick decided you were taking too long, and grabbed the hands that hovered near underwear and placed them right on the outline of his bulge. “Better speed up Bab, don’t have all the time in the world.” This time, his voice was louder, and his eyes - which shifted from a lovely hazel to light green just then in the midday sunlight - bore into yours; the eyes said ‘Don’t fuck around Baby, just do what you’re good at and we can both leave pleased that things didn’t go wrong’. Listening to those eyes, you pulled him out of his red coverings and promptly placed him in your mouth. 

There was no passion in your movements, it was simply to reach an end goal. The quick bobbing of your head, followed by pulling off of him and placing sloppy kisses on the glistening red tip, was all a show put on for him. But the feeling of his slender fingers running themselves through your scalp - almost gently - and grabbing a firm hold in the spot he deemed fit was oddly comforting; like what was happening between the two of you was an act of love.

While he usually enjoyed drawing out this act for as long as he could, today Patrick decided that pushing you all the way down - so that your nose was pressed firmly against his pelvis bone - was the best course of actions; he finished down your throat, pulling off with a string of semi-white salvia connecting the two of you. Grabbing your sweater covered shoulders, he pulled you up to his height, pulling in for a lingering kiss.

Patrick didn’t care about getting back to school on time for his sake - hell, he hardly showed up for the classes he didn’t share with you - but he must have been in a rush to get you to class. 

 

Another occasional sweet gesture following a rough assault from Patrick, typical.

His hands grasped your firmly, leading you back to the larger area where Henry wrestled Victor down into the dirt, and Reggie leaned against his trans am, smile adoring his face, and canned beer decorating his hand. His grip left you to go join the fight, leaving you to lean against the car along with her owner.

Reggie gestured the can towards you, but with a shake of your head he understand you weren’t interested in coming back to school tipsy. The fight ended fast with the addition of Patrick, who never played fair and enjoyed biting. 

Everyone piled into the blue car, with the same seating as on the way over. Henry popped over the glovebox, which was filled with cassettes, and he popped in No Life ‘Til Leather, skipping to Seek and Destroy; Reg audibly groaned. 

“Hey (Y/n), wanna choose a song, station, or hell, I’d even take you singing over this same Metallica song again.” and before Henry could protest, you leaned over and switched it over to the radio. The crackled voice of the broadcaster came through with ‘-hnson and you’re listening to WBAK, Maine’s hit station for the 50’s, 60’s, 70’s, to now” The Ronettes came through, a soft tune, contrasting with the roughness of the boys currently occupying the car. 

Patrick’s mouth came back on your neck, kissing onto it bruises, as he hummed into your skin “be my little baby”

**Author's Note:**

> if yall like this maybe ill write a part 2...just let me know. ive never written like this before or for characters like him before. pat is so fucked up but i love him. i hope i did him justice. i didnt want to go too hard either on my first fic. lemme know


End file.
